Rachel: The Memory Remains
by JQ for life
Summary: Story of Jonny and Dr Quest's struggle to cope with the anniversary of Rachel's death


**A/N: I don't own the character of JQ, I am making no money from this, I am just doing this for fun. So apparently, they were going to make an episode on Jonny Quest's Mother but it got shelved, whilst I know one or two people in the past may have written a story, this is how my own version goes. Once again, any positive reviews or suggestions are welcome, especially on formatting and grammar as sometimes I struggle with this.**

 **Rachel: The Memory Remains**

 **Prologue**

It had been a few months since the Quests had had an adventure after when Dr Zin's Robot Spiders had destroyed a lot of the grounds of the Quest Compounds, luckily it had since been rebuilt with much tougher security measures put in place, the aftermath it had appeared that Dr Zin had perished.

Race and Dr Quest had an idea about going back to Palm Keys, but in the end, they decided against doing that. Instead they decided to get the part of the compound destroyed rebuilt. Since the incident with Zin's Robot Spies things had calmed down and returned to normal except for Jonny who had been having a few dreams lately, with the run up of the anniversary of his Mum's death.

One night he had been having a dream of his Mother who lay dying in the hospital bed and he shot out of bed screaming "NOOOOOOOO" to which then he thought he saw a figure of a blonde women in his room "Whose there" he then shouted out. Jessie his best friend heard the commotion and came running into his room, "Jonny what's wrong" sounding alarmed, but by then the figure had gone. "Ugh Jessie think I had a bad dream, sorry I startled you" Jonny said rubbing eyes trying to gather his wits. "It's alright Jonny, you just worried me" Jessie said but not sounding convinced before adding "Are you sure you are okay" looking at him more closely. "Yeah I am fine Jessie, really nothing to worry about ace" Jonny tried to put a brave face on it.

"Okay just get some rest hot shot, we got a long day of school tomorrow" Jessie said giving him a hug. Jonny was relieved when Jessie left, he didn't want to reveal just yet why he was having these bad dreams.

 **Present Day:**

It was just before sunrise on a fairly chilly but calm night, Race was sound asleep as was Jessie in her room, Hadji was back in Bangalore, however Jonny was sat outside on the grounds near the lighthouse with his head bowed, his Father World Famous Scientist Dr Benton Quest was also restless and struggling to sleep. The date was significant as it was the anniversary of the death of Rachel Quest, wife of Dr Quest and Mother of Jonny Quest.

The death had hit the Quests hard, Race had done the best he can for both Jonny and Benton but it was still tough, Jessie too had been instrumental in helping Jonny through the hard times, they initially had argued and fought each other but as time went by, they had grown into best friends.

There was no official reason to what happened to Rachel other than she became very sick and passed away, Jonny was sat on the rocks near the lighthouse, a silent tear rolled down his cheek *Mom I wish you still here, I miss you so much*

"Jonny" A familiar female voice called, Jonny did not respond. "JONNY, what you doing out here, hardly the height of summer" called out to him, again Jonny still didn't respond or acknowledge her. "Jonny what is wrong with you, why won't you even look at me when I am talking to you" Jessie tried reasoning with him not knowing why Jonny was being silent and withdrawn. "Jess please, I would rather be alone right now" Jonny mumbled sadly. "Jonny are you okay, what's wrong" Jessie was now concerned. "Jessie look please just leave me alone, I'm fine I just want to be alone" Jonny sharply said trying to shun her away.

"Fine Jonny, if you won't talk to me, I can't help you" Jessie snapped back before stomping off. Jonny continued to sit there barely noticing Jessie had stormed off angrily, it was not that he didn't want to acknowledge and talk to her, it was he was too busy deep in thought and grieving over his Mom, meanwhile it was the same for Dr Quest who lay there silently in his bed thinking about his late wife.

As the sun rose over the grounds of the Quest Compound, Jonny had eventually gone back to bed but he did not sleep and was still down and very withdrawn, when Race went into his room to get him for breakfast, he was not surprised to find Jonny in the way that he was, every year it was the same on the anniversary since Rachel's death. "Come on kiddo, you still need to eat" Race leaned over Jonny who was still laid in bed. Slowly Jonny slid out of bed and gave Race a look to say let me get changed, Race obliged by going outside the room until he was changed. "Look Jonny I know today won't be easy for you but least get some breakfast" Race placed a hand on Jonny's shoulder before the young man silently went downstairs with Race to get some breakfast. At the dinner table, the uneasy atmosphere continued, Jessie again tried to talk to Jonny "What is with you today Jonny, you won't say a word to me, what the hell is bothering you hotshot". "Told you Jess I don't want to talk about it, leave me alone" Jonny got up and walked out briskly.

Jessie was left stunned, she still couldn't work out why he was being so withdrawn and snappy with her, "Dad what is going on, I haven't done anything to upset him, why is he being so moody and pushing me away like this?" Race looked at his daughter "Jessie, look at the date, you know what anniversary it is don't you?" Jessie was confused for a second then it dawned on her "Oh no, I didn't know, how could I forget?" Jessie bowed her head sadly. "It's ok sweetheart, just be there for him when he does need you because he will come to you, Benton is the same, I have not seen him all morning, you know what they get like around this time" Race reassured Jessie.

"I just want to give him a hug and tell him it's going to be okay Dad, it breaks my heart to see him like this" Jessie replied, "He will come around Jess, like I said just be there for him when you can" Race said before leaving the dining hall. Jessie went back upstairs to her room, walking past Jonny's room she saw him still with his head bowed so she quietly walked in, again he did not look up as she approached.

"Jonny" she whispered, "I am sorry I did not know, I am such an idiot for not knowing, listen I am always here for you please don't feel alone like this" Jonny looked up but didn't say a word, "Jonny I will leave you alone but please come find me if you need me hotshot" Jessie stroked his cheek before Jonny nodded to acknowledge her, she then walked back into her room and sighed sadly *He never deserved this or Dr Quest*

Down the hallway "Benton you shouldn't have to face this alone" Race's voice could be heard before Benton's voice replied "I rather be alone, I am going back to the lighthouse" "Damnit Benton, I wonder where your son gets it from now" before Race stomped off passing Jessie's room on the way, "Dad what's going on?" Jessie called out, "Same deal as Jonny with Dr Quest, just tried to talk to him but he just shut me down" Race sighed as Jessie just shook her head *Jonny please talk to me* she thought.

Much later in the evening Jonny had not moved from his room, he constantly stared at the picture of his Mother he had on his bed side table, which was next to a picture of him and Jessie. When looking at the picture of him and Jess, he had the sudden urge to go see her, so he rose quickly and walked out towards her room.

Jessie was laid on her bed, next to the bedside like in Jonny's room was a picture of her and Jonny together, Jessie picked up the picture and held it close to her "Jonny I can't live without you" she mumbled to herself, "hey" Jonny's voice cut through sending a shiver through Jessie. "Hi Jonny" Jessie smiled at him, normally she would be upset at him just coming into her room without knocking but this time she welcomed it. "Can we go for a walk outside Jess" Jonny asked shyly. "Sure, come on, think we both need some fresh air, it's a nice night out" Jessie grabbed Jonny by the hand leading him out.

Once outside they felt the fresh breeze but other than that it was a very mild clear night outside. After walking towards the cliffs, they stopped and looked at each other for a minute before Jonny slowly put his arms round Jessie who at the same time pulled him into an embrace, tears welled up in Jonny's eyes before he whispered "I'm sorry I have been pushing you away".

Jessie smiled before replying "Don't be, I am always here to listen" Jonny continued to have tears stream down his face "and I am sorry you have to see me like this crying" he whispered to her again before Jessie reassured him "You don't need to be sorry Jonny, it is perfectly understandable to feel the way you do, look real guys are ones who are not afraid to show emotion" Jessie stroked Jonny's hair as he buried his head on her shoulder.

"It's just so hard, I thought after all these years it would get easier but every year it is the same, I miss her so much, I still never forget the day she was sick and just died, she was never sick, it's just not fair" Jonny said through his tears. "I know Jonny, while I didn't meet your Mom, she did sound like an amazing woman and I too can't understand how she could be taken just like that, it just doesn't make sense" Jessie replied still holding Jonny close to her.

"I wish my Dad would talk to me Jess, I know it is just as bad for him but he just locks himself away every year, although I am grateful for your Dad" Jonny said as Jessie smiled at him "well he loves you like you're his own son Jonny and the amount of times you have saved me and looked after me proves that" Jessie stopped to take a breath before continuing "Look at all the times, like when we were trapped at the bottom of the ocean with those creatures or when you got the medallion in Colombia after that psychopath, I could go on Jonny on how many times you put yourself in front of me"

Jonny smiled for the first time in ages before reminding Jessie how much she had saved his butt "Ditto Jess, you saved me from drowning that time don't forget, okay the whale helped but still you know

At this point Jonny started to shiver "Hey who turned off the heat" he said feeling more and more cold, Jessie felt the same thing "Yeah I feel really cold too Jonny, I don't understand it is not even a cold night" Jessie also started shivering before remembering what Hadji once said on that Island in Nova Scotia *Sudden temperature drops often precede psychiatric disturbances*

"You Kids okay" Came a voice booming out into the night as Race emerged, "We're fine Dad" Jessie smiled but still feeling cold, "Good, hey so much for it being a mild night, it is colder than Jeramiah Surd's black heart out here, don't stay out here long kids don't want you catching a cold" Race pointed at both Jonny and Jessie, "We will be in shortly Race, we promise" replied Jonny.

Race started to walk back up towards the Compound at the same time it went colder still "What's going on, why is it gotten so cold, it's like Nova Scotia all over again" Jessie said through chattering teeth. Just then a glow flashed up right in before revealing a ghostly blonde female form.

"MOM" exclaimed Jonny in total shock, Jessie stood next to him not knowing what to do or say. "Son you really have grown up to be a handsome young guy, I wanted to come and tell you I am so proud of you" The Ghost of Rachel softly spoke

Tears formed in Jonny's eyes as he spoke "Mom why did you leave, why did you have to get sick, I have missed you and always needed you" The ghost of Rachel smiled before replying "Angel it was my time, although I am no longer alive, I am still here in spirit looking out for you Jonny".

"Mom I will never ever forget you, you are the reason I live my life like this and the reason I look out for all of my family and my best friend here Jessie" Jonny turned and looked at Jessie along with the ghost of Rachel, "Jessie, you are a beautiful person inside and out, I see the way you make my son happy, promise me one thing, please take care of my Angel" Rachel softly said, "I will, I promise from the bottom of my heart" Jessie struggled to hold back tears herself.

"I have to go son, but I am always here Angel" Rachel said as she reached out to stroke Jonny's cheek before she started to fade, Race stood watching the whole thing from the distance before muttering "Unbelievable" before he slowly walked back inside the living room.

After Rachel had faded into nothing again, Jonny and Jessie sat watching the waves with an arm around each other's shoulders before a new voice cut through the night "Jonny" Dr Quest stood behind them slightly startling Jessie. Jonny didn't say a word, instead giving his Dad a big hug before Benton said "Jessie you don't mind if me and Jonny have a few minutes alone".

"Of course not Dr Quest" Jessie smiled before giving Jonny a quick hug "I will be upstairs hotshot" and with that Jessie walked back into the main house as Jonny and Benton talked and talked. Jessie watched from the window silently nodding knowing they both needed that time alone.

Jessie felt a hand on her shoulder "Hey Ponchita, it's good they are finally talking about it don't you think" Race Said. "Yeah been too long they have both been bottling up all those feelings, I hope this will make it easier for them in the coming years" Jessie replied.

"Time will tell but you have been instrumental in helping Jonny through it all the past few years" Race said giving Jessie a hug, "He means a lot to me Dad, I am going to turn in now, I am so tired" Jessie yawned, "Goodnight sweetheart" Race kissed her forehead.

Jessie went to her room and watched through the window and finally saw Jonny and Dr Quest walk back inside after what seemed hours, a few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door, Jessie saw straight away it was Jonny in the door way, "You can come in hot shot you know" Jessie smiled at him.

"Sorry Jess, I didn't know if you were going to go to bed, but just again wanted to say thanks for helping again I can't do it without you ace" Jonny without hesitation threw his arms round Jessie who was surprised but gratefully returned the embrace "Jonny I know sometimes I get annoyed at you but you mean so much to me, I have no problem with you always coming to me if you are upset, you have done the same to me countless times" Jessie looked Jonny deep in his blue eyes *God those eyes are so beautiful* she thought.

"What best friends are for Jess" Jonny smiled before saying "I hope you sleep well ace", "You too hot shot" Jessie replied *Best friends, I hope one day we are more Jonny*.

That night Jonny slept much better and as the next few days went by, he was much happier and his and Jessie's friendship had grown much closer.

 **Epilogue: The Next Morning**

The early morning silence was broken by IRIS "There is a phone call from Admiral Bennett", Race comes running down the stairs, "put him through IRIS".

"Hello Bennett, what do I owe this call for" Race answered when Bennett appeared on screen. "Race we may have some new information on what may have happened to Dr Quest's wife Rachel" Admiral replied looking shaky. "What you mean" Race had a shocked expression on his face. "Well one of my close friends, his wife was just died after being poisoned" Replied Admiral.

"So how does that have any relation to Rachel" Race was looking slightly fed up now by this time thinking it was going nowhere, "The woman in question, ate at the same restaurant Rachel and Dr Quest did, also managed to do some digging and one of the workers goes by the name of Mesut Farah was just an alias" Admiral continued.

Race by now was alarmed at the findings "Was there anything else" he spoke before Admiral's chilling reply "Yes he actually goes by the name Dr Abdullah, and having done a background check he is a trusted aide of one Dr Zin" Race shuddered at this response and wondered how he was going to break it to everyone about this new development.

 **The End**

 **A/N I thought I would leave it on that point until the next instalment**


End file.
